


Perfect

by loathingxandxlust



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, MattxCarys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loathingxandxlust/pseuds/loathingxandxlust
Summary: AU.Inspired by "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Perfect

Carys hated these stuffy events, and even worse this time, it was actually being held in the Great Hall of Wammy's House. Soar had dragged both she and Angel along, and she was pretty sure Near would have made Matt and Mello come along as well, Carys frowning at the thought of being in a room, however crowded, with Matt, but this stupid event was Roger's idea of a showcase, the Wammy's House graduates there to be shown off to potential employers.  
She took a sip from her half-full wine glass, rolling her eyes as she scanned the room looking for someone or something fun, or some sort of escape.

“I don't know how you don't like these events, Car,” Angel babbled, the excitement obvious in her cerulean eyes “You get to dress up, to eat and drink, to dance!”

“S'alright if it's your kind of thing, Angel, but as much as I love you, this is where we differ.” Carys grumbled in response, leaning her chin on her hands “But this really isn't my thing. And Matt's here, that's still kinda awkward, you know, especially after going mad at him when we were in L.A. That whole thing was a fucking fiasco from the get go, by the fucking way.”

Angel frowned, sympathetic for her friend; finding out your dead ex-husband had lied about his death would mess anyone up, and especially with the dark past Matt and Carys had, she couldn't blame Carys for being on the defensive. As the younger brunette glanced round the room, she laid eyes on the redhead and glowered, Mello catching her gaze and raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“You're getting that look from Angel again,”Mello snickered, as Matt turned to where he was looking. He half-smiled, stomach dropping as he realised if Angel was here, then Carys wouldn't be far behind, and he still hadn't worked up the courage to explain himself to her, and apologise for what he did “Ey, up, isn't that your ex? She looks amazing...”

Carys didn't see Matt, but he saw her as she stood up, and began to make her way to the smoking area. She was wearing a floor-length, dark red strapless dress, her hair half up and cascading down one side of her neck, and he swore there was something sparkling in her hair. He had to double take when he watched her, Mello was right, she looked amazing; no, she looked better than amazing.  
He was too busy watching Carys slip out into the twilight to notice Angel come stomping over, her blue eyes furious, as she held up the skirts of the very Disney-esque pale blue ballgown she was wearing, looking like an angry, blue marshmallow, a thought which made Mello almost laugh out loud.

“Well, hello, small one,” Matt smirked, Mello stood behind watching in amusement. Angel dropped her skirts, pushed some stray brown curls from her face, and crossed her arms, Mello noting that if looks could kill, his best friend probably would actually be dead, for real this time “What can I do for you? Looking for a better fuck than the white-haired arsehole?”

“I wouldn't touch you, Matt, I don't know where you've been,” Angel spat, as Soar noticed the exchange that was currently going on, excusing herself from Roger's long-winded speech to other guests who stood by, nodding and 'aah'ing as Roger accounted his past deeds “Do me a favour though? Stay away from Car tonight.”

“Oh, and I'm gonna listen to you, because?” Matt's emerald eyes narrowed at the younger female, his blood boiling that Angel had dared try and tell him what he could and couldn't do “You know, because you've said that, I might just go out of my way to talk to her, eh?”

“You wouldn't dare!” Angel was becoming red in the face, Matt's mere presence making her angrier with every breath she took. Mello wondered about stepping in, and then stood back; this was probably going to be the most entertaining thing that was going to happen all night, but the way it was going, he was going to have to step In before one of them did something ridiculous “You stay away from her!”

“Who is staying away from who?” Soar's voice broke the tension, Mello breathing a sigh of relief as Soar stood between Matt and Angel, effectively separating them “You guys aren't getting mad at each other are you? I would be so disappointed if you guys had an argument, here, at this event that Roger is holding to showcase the Wammy's alumni...”

Soar's voice was soft and calm, but tinged with enough danger that both Matt and Angel stood down, Angel throwing Matt a look as if to say this isn't over, dickhead.  
The redhead rolled his eyes, before turning on his hell and turning towards the exit he'd watched Carys go out of “Whatever. I'm going for a smoke.”

Angel went to protest, but Soar placed a hand on her shoulder, Mello watching them both curiously. Soar sighed, and spun Angel away, slowing walking her back to she and Carys' table, Mello following behind “I know you're scared that letting him back into her life, she's going to get hurt again, but you need to let them talk, Angel.”

“I know,” Angel sighed, throwing herself into her chair over-dramatically, Mello snickering at Angel's telling off. She shot the blonde a glare, crossing her arms once again as if she were a huffy child “I just can't trust him, is all.”

“He has changed, you know,” Mello interjected, sitting between the two women, leaning back in his chair, boots on the table. Soar threw him a dirty look, and Mello rolled his eyes, taking his feet off the table and sitting up straight “He grew up. He had time to think about things and I believe he has changed.”

“I'll believe it when I see it.” Angel spat, shaking her head, as Soar sighed, exasperated. If this was a sign of things to come, it was going to be a long night.

–

It was still so early, to Carys' despair. There was no way she could get away with sneaking off this early, and she sighed out loud, watching the last of the midsummer sun sink away behind the trees in the Wammy's gardens, as she took a long drag of her cigarette. She could smell the night-scented flowers on the wind, and when she closed her eyes, she smiled softly, a breeze tickling her shoulders. In her younger years, she would sit in the same spot and watch the stars come out, usually staying there until either Soar or Roger chased her inside, or she fell asleep.

“This was always your favourite time of year...”

The voice made her jump and brought her back to reality, her eyes snapping open as she turned to see who had disturbed her. When she saw him, her heart leapt into her throat, and a tidal wave of emotion washed over her. He smiled, a crooked smile that always made her heart skip in all the right ways, and she felt her knees quiver, to her annoyance. Carys didn't want to feel things for him again, the last time she saw him she had screamed about all the things he had done wrong by her, not giving him any chance to explain anything, but why should she? All Matt had done in the past was lie to her and cheat on her, and how was she to know that this wasn't just a plan to do it all over again, at this point, she wouldn't put it past him.  
Carys turned away from him, watching the last rays of the sun sink down behind the horizon, taking another long drag of the cigarette. Matt frowned; this was going to be harder than this looked, but he couldn't blame Carys for being so cold, he had, after all been 'dead' for the past five years, and then when they had seen each other before, he had gotten so mad at her for not accepting that he was there.

“I am sorry, you know. For everything.”

She did turn to him this time, offering her lighter. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and dropped his gaze, unable to look her in the eyes as he took the pink lighter from her “You lied to me, you cheated on me...then you had some big master plan to go and get yourself fake killed, and then you vanish for years, reappearing when it suits you, and you get pissy as fuck when I'm like what the fuck. I appreciate the fact you're apologizing, Matt, but I can't bring myself to be hurt like that again.”

Matt watched as she gathered up the red dress, and sat on a stone bench, looking back over the gardens as the purples and pinks in the sky changed into a velvety indigo and and navy, dotted with small stars sparkling brightly. He slowly moved over to her, tentatively sitting down beside her. It was then he noticed the tears sparkling on her lashes. Guilt tore at him, and he chewed his lip nervously, unsure of how to even start apologizing. The seconds dragged on, before he finally pulled himself together, his voice quiet “I don't blame you, I was a cunt to you. There's no excusing it, and I'm not gonna sit here and tell you that I'm perfect when I know now I'm not, and I never used to be. I have no excuse for the way I was with you, there's no reasoning other than the fact I could. I knew back then I had you wrapped around my finger, and I used that against you.”

She didn't answer but managed to finally look him in the eye, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, surprised at the raw honesty from him. She'd never known him to be this straight to the point, and to tell her the truth like this, and a part of her wondered if whatever he had been through over the past five years had changed him, in some way.  
Carys hadn't even noticed she'd moved closer to him, as if even after all this time, it was still second nature to her. He finally lit his cigarette, Matt's fingers lingering on Carys' as he handed the lighter back, holding her gaze like he was now holding her hand. Carys was the first to look away, wiping at her eyes, yet not pulling her hand away “I was rash, that day in Los Angeles, and for that, I'm sorry. I just wish you had told me, I could have helped you. It killed me that you weren't there to watch Kira fall. I thought about you every day, even though I had tried to convince myself that it shouldn't matter what you would think.”

“Oh, Car...”

“I ignored the girls for years. It wasn't until that last one, when we had been with the mafia that Mello had been a part of, that it really began to bother me. I spent so many nights, wondering why I wasn't good enough; what had I done that was so awful, that you felt the need to run away to other girls behind my back. Were those girls prettier? What did they have that I didn't?” she didn't know how she was holding the tears back “I gave up questioning it after you 'passed away'; you were gone, I was still here and at that point, I still had Kira to worry about.” she hadn't meant for it all to come pouring out this way, and she quickly took another long drag from her smoke before she could say anything else stupid.

“Car, I am so sorry...from the bottom of my heart. I just wish I knew what to do to try and start repairing the relationship we have, not that I of all people have a right to even ask you if you want to try and fix this,” Matt's voice was sincere, and sorrowful, the redhead unable to look her in the eye. He knew he had hurt her, but hearing that that's how she felt, because of him, made him feel sick “I'm just...there aren't enough words for how sorry I am.”

He hadn't expected her to squeeze his hand, a small, sad smile on her face “The fact you came to me, and you apologised, and listened to me, tells me that you've had a reality check, and you've grown up, and...let's take that as the start of fixing our relationship. We still have a lot to talk about though, Matt, and this isn't just gonna be some magical overnight fix.”

“I understand that, completely, I didn't even think you would accept my apology.” he chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand softly “Can I be dead cheeky and ask one more thing of you? I mean, like, let's have tonight to catch up, we can talk in the morning...”

“Go on...”

“Dance with me.”

Carys was caught off-guard; Matt didn't dance, ever. She watched as he flicked the end of his cigarette away, and stood up, extending a hand to her.  
She smiled again, this time a real smile, as she got to her feet and took his hand, holding her dress up with her free hand as they made their way back inside, unawares Mello, Angel and Soar had been waiting with baited breath to see what would happen, and watching every person who came in and out the doors just in case it had gone wrong and one of them bolted off.  
It had been Mello who had noticed them first, cocking his head in curiosity as he watched Matt pull Carys by the hand to the dance floor. Mello cussed out loud when he lost them amongst the crowd, Angel then realising Mello had seen something and not commented.

“Well!?” Angel sounded frustrated, looking frantically around the room for her best friend. Soar had also seen the couple was now watching the dance floor with a with an interested look on her face “What am I missing!? What's going on?!”

No one spoke, as the music changed, Mello snickering out loud “Fantastic. Ed Sheeran, that couldn't be more perfect...”

On the dance floor, Matt and Carys were swaying gently, amongst several other people, but Carys felt like they were the only ones there; the night had been a whirlwind, she had come expecting things between them to be worse, if anything, but here she was, swaying in his arms, and her hazel eyes not leaving his green ones.

“I didn't tell you earlier,” he whispered in her ear, as she twirled under his arms “You look beautiful tonight.”

She could feel the colour rushing to her face, and she mentally berated herself for acting like a stupid, lovesick teenager. She regained her composure, before smirking, the look on her face making Matt's heart skip “Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself.”

Matt pulled Carys closer, once more, Carys closing her eyes and leaning her head on his chest, and as the crowd separated, Angel's jaw was almost on the floor when she saw her best friend cosied up to her absolute mealworm of an ex, and looking more than happy about it “W-what even?”

“Looks like they're getting along fine, huh?” Mello grinned victoriously, Angel again pouting like a petulant child. Soar remained silent, simply watching both Matt and Carys, glad all had gone well between them, and no blood had been drawn, well, not yet anyway “I told you, he's different now.”

“You know, they're watching us...” Matt leant down to Carys' ear, Carys glancing over her shoulder to find an angry looking Angel, a smug Mello and a proud Soar. Carys turned back and smiled brightly, shaking her head.

“Well, it was always you and me, wasn't it? If I wasn't with Angel, Soar knew I'd be with you.” Matt twirled her once more, this time pulling her in more tightly this time. Carys bit her lip, her head in overdrive. She was dying to kiss him, but she wasn't sure if that was just because he was actually there, or if her feelings when it came to him had been rekindled, the fire she thought had died years ago had been smouldering away since that day in Los Angeles, and after the night she had had tonight, the smouldering had turned into her heart catching ablaze once more.  
Carys' heart stopped when he pressed his forehead to hers, something more serious now in the way he was looking at her, and Carys was unsure if it was something she'd ever seen in him. Before she could even speak, another couple blocked their three friends view, and Matt cupped her face tenderly, and kissed her swiftly, Carys freezing, before instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, underneath the dimmed lights. He pulled away quickly, pulling her into his arms just as the couple dancing nearby moved so they could be seen once more.

“I'm sorry, that was out of order, but I...I couldn't help myself. I-I've been dreaming about this for years and l-”

“Shut up.” Carys whispered, looking up at Matt with flushed cheeks, still trying to comprehend what just happened and oh my god did he just kiss her? “Do you like...wanna get a drink or something?”

Matt wasn't sure if he had offended her or not, and glanced nervously back to the table where Mello sat with Soar and Angel, Angel's glare more fierce as she flicked between the redhead and her currently dazed best friend. Soar's interest had also peaked, her eyebrow raised quizzically as she watched the flustered Carys, before it seemed to suddenly click in Soar's head just why Carys was dazed; the girl had gone the same way after Matsuda had kissed her for the first time.  
Matt went to drop Carys' hand and slink off, but as he did, Carys only held on tighter, having now seemingly regained her composure. There was a soft smile on her face, and the fact she was being watched didn't seem to matter anymore, as she pulled Matt through the crowd, and over to the table. As Carys approached, with Matt's hand in hers, Angel looked ready to implode.

“What are you doing?” the youngest member of the group fumed, glaring daggers at both Matt and Carys, then down to their interlocked fingers “Really? Are you serious?”

Carys looked confused, cocking her head as she watched the furious Angel, Matt standing behind Carys sighing, Soar glancing over, looking worried “Angel...”

“No, Soar! He was horrid to her! Faked his death and everything, then comes back and thinks he can just waltz back into her life!? And Car, really? Matsuda hasn't even been de-”

“Stop.” Carys tone was cold, and Soar could hear the hurt in her voice. Carys dropped Matt's hand and stiffened, gathering her dress and walking quickly away, as Angel then realised what had come out of her mouth, her jaw dropping in horror. Matt watched, heart sinking as Carys walked out of the door, unsure of whether to follow her or not.

“Brilliant job, Angel.” Mello snarked, shaking his head. Angel was shaking, trying her hardest not to cry, but she could feel like looks from both Soar and Mello, and Matt was probably going to turn on her any second. Her intentions had not been to hurt Carys, but she knew how Matt had been with her before, and after how wonderfully Matsuda had treated her, she didn't want her best friend to be hurt like she had been before. Angel sat, blinking back tears furiously and waiting for the violent verbal backlash from her best friend's ex, but it never came.  
Instead, he sighed.

“Don't worry, short one. I'll go talk to her.”

–

He found her under a tree out in the garden, bathed in moonlight and sobbing hard; her shoulders heaving with every breath she took. The sparkles in her hair, which he'd found out was during the course of the evening was a crescent moon hairslide, with encrusted with crystal and with small, hanging, crystal stars danced in the lunar light as she cried.  
He sat quietly by her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her in and rocking her gently “Come on now, don't get upset. I can get why she'd be like that, I was horrible.”

“She didn't have to be like that though,” Carys sniffed, her head under Matt's chin. She gripped onto his shirt, closing her eyes as he wiped the tears off her cheek, trying not to mess up her makeup too much “And that's not how you were supposed to hear about Matsuda. I would have told you at some point, I guess, but even for me, I'm still not ready to like...talk about that.”

“You don't have to, darlin', not til you're ready.” Matt held her close, glad she wasn't pushing him away, yet still, he knew he didn't deserve this. The things he had done in the past had been his own brand of sickening abuse, but still, she was prepared to give him another chance “I know this is gonna sound cheesy, Car, but I have changed. I promise you. I had a lot of time to think about what I did, and what I had, and I disrespected you in the worst way. I regretted everything. I regretted treating you like you were stupid, I regretted not telling you that you were beautiful every day. The one that always got me the worst, was knowing I never, ever told you I loved you enough.”

Matt's voice was shaking by the time he had stopped speaking, and Carys swore she saw tears in his eyes. She swallowed back the knot in her throat, and sat up so she was looking him dead in the eye. Her bottom lip was quivering and her heart was pounding, voice thick with emotion as she whispered “Then tell me now.”

“I love you.” he brought his hands to her face, cradling it gently as kissed her forehead, a gesture, to Carys, meant so much more than kissing her lips “I always have. I always will.”

He wasn't sure when he started crying, but it was as if he couldn't stop. He had been dreading tonight, knowing that they'd be in the same room together, but things had gone so much better than he had expected. He knew that Carys was going to be wary of trusting him for a long time, but if waiting meant he could be with her again, then it would be worth every second. He pulled away to look at Carys, as she chucked, shaking her head, before motioning above her head. Matt looked up, before grinning from ear to ear.  
Back in 2001, when both Matt and Carys had been 11 and living at the orphanage, Matt had carved a heart into the tree, with the date and their initials.

“I am a child of Wammy's, not trying to be big headed, but I am a genius, as are you. I don't believe in Jesus or God or anything like, after Kira, I don't believe in much. But I think, after everything we've been through; the things you and I have both seen and done together...I believe you and I are supposed to be together.” Carys raked her fingers through his red hair, her tone soft “It's going to be hard at first, but I think now that we're both older, and wiser, that this time, we can make this work. I'm not gonna lie to you, when I first heard that you were a changed man, I was skeptical, and then of course, the first time we saw each other after those five years didn't exactly go well, but tonight...like you didn't have to do anything per say, to prove to be you actually had changed.”

“Then what proved it?”

“When we were sat on the bench earlier, firstly. You were completely honest with me, and you seemed to listen, take on board and then apologise for how you had been. Secondly, when you kissed me. You weren't out of order, I kinda wanted to as well, truth be told; I was just too nervous to.”

Fingers under her chin, Matt tilted her head up, moonlight catching in the crystals in her hair and in her eyes “You look so fucking beautiful in the moonlight, it'd be a sin not to, but Car...can I kiss you again?”

Instead of answering with words, Carys only wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.


End file.
